Training Video
The Training Video is a unique feature to the original Syphon Filter. Narrated by Lian Xing, the video is a tutorial showing the player how to control Gabriel Logan while playing the game. The video can be accessed to the far right on the main title screen, before the player selects "New Game" or "Load Game". Lian speaks in-universe during the video, though tells the player which buttons to press to perform certain actions. A three-dimensional model of the original Playstation Controller is shown moving accordingly with her speech while a still-image slideshow is shown to the right with overlaying text representing each action Lian informs you of. Video Transcript Narrated by Lian Xing: "Gabe, this is a quick primer on the basic controls you need to complete your mission. Pay attention and you might stay alive. Use your D-Pad to move around the environment. By pressing L1 in conjuction with the D-pad, you can aim your weapons for accurate fire. Different weapons have different aim modes. When aiming with the sniper rifle, you can hit the Triangle Button to zoom in and the Circle Button to zoom out. Tap the Select Button to quickly switch to the next weapon or, hold Select down and press L2 or R2 to cycle back and forth between weapons. Press Start to pause the game and access the interface. Here you can change game options, access level maps and most importantly check your current mission objectives and parameters. Pay attention to these, fail any of them and it's Game Over. Triangle is your Interaction Button. Use it to kick open doors, activate switches, climb over obstacles, jump up to ledges and perform other actions. You'll also use this button to accept incoming transmissions. Hit Square to fire. Your likelihood of hitting your target increases the closer you are, the more directly you face the target and the longer you stand still. With your weapons training, you should be able to take on a battalion of terrorists. But always remember the first rule of combat, Gabe: sometimes it's smarter to run than fight. When you need cover from enemy fire or better aim to hit a target, kneel by holding X. You can also use X with the D-Pad to crouch and walk. This maneuver will keep you silent and out of sight. Perfect for Stealth Missions and you can you can also use it to climb down over ledges. Hit the Circle Button to roll. This is an excellent defensive move that can keep you one step ahead of an enemy's fire. You can also use the D-Pad to control the direction of your roll. R1 is your target lock button. Hit it and a target and cursor will draw itself around the nearest enemy. Hold it and the camera will always point towards that enemy. Allowing you to aim and fire at him no matter what you're doing. Master this skill if you want to live. Strafe by holding L2 or R2. If you're good, you can also use the D-Pad at the same time to maneuver through any tight spots. A few closing bits of advice: if you're outnumbered, run. If you're unnoticed, sneak. And if you've got the shot, take it. Make yourself an easy target for those terrorists and you'll wind up dead." Trivia *Similar to the Metal Gear Solid series regarding the fourth wall, Lian speaks in-universe and refers to the buttons while speaking to the character rather than the player. *This video is only present in the original game, later releases provided in-game tutorial "training areas" to help the player learn the controls rather than instructional video. *Despite Dualshock Controllers being available at the time of release, the video only covers controls involving the original Playstation controller. Regardless, a player can simply use the Left Analog stick to do the same directional actions as the D-Pad. Category:Syphon Filter